It hurts
by NotaPunk
Summary: Part of my WDLJDT series. it involves cross-dressing and a crack pairing, be warned! Also one-sided Greece/Liechtenstein and some Japan/Taiwan. Main pairing is Japan/Liechtenstein


NotaPunk; I'm not going to make any excuses for being late, but to make it up to everyone, three stories will be up by midnight. This story is actually part of my short series 'WDLJDT', and I don't own anything! WARNING CRACK PAIRING AHOY! Also first part is in middle school.

**It Hurts**

**Kiku's POV**

I have always liked manga and anime. It came to the point where I started preferring 2-D girls. I wouldn't date a girl because she didn't fit my preference perfectly. My preference being, a petite blond with green eyes. No girl fit that at all. That was until my second year.

She was like something that came out of my dreams, or at least, favorite shojo manga. She was petite, shorter then me, with long pale blond hair that was in two tight braids. She had large shining green eyes. Her skin was pale but had a golden undertone that made it seem darker then what it really was.

When I asked my friend Felicanio who she was, he told me that she was Vash-senpai's little sister Lilli, who, because of bullying at her old school, transferred to ours. I studied her after that. Her day at lunch she sat with her brother and his friends, doing so ever since. She joined two clubs, the sewing club and computer club.

Whenever I saw her in the hall way, she had always been with a friend or group of people. Especially one girl in particular, another first year named Samaria.

I didn't meet her personally until, one day her brother and his friends(all being seniors) had to go on a field trip. She was wandering around the cafeteria, holding onto her tray so hard that her knuckles turned white. Then my tall, blond friend Ludwig asked her to sit with us. She nodded her head 'yes', relieved to finally sit down.

Her Japanese was shaky but clear enough to understand, and whenever she would need help she would turn to Ludwig and ask him in German. When she asked me for my name, I blushed and stuttered until I finally got it out. When I did she smiled at me and told me that my name was very pretty.

Two years went by and we became close friends. I didn't confess to her but gave her presents around White Day. The first time I did she smiled and asked me what it was for. I explained White Day, to which she blushed and looked at me with wide eyes. I quickly told her that it was one gift from one friend to another. She seemed disappointed and put up a fake smile.

In my first year of high school, I believed that with time I would forget about Lilli that way. I tried so hard to that it hurt. It hurt to see her talk to her admirers. It hurt to see her accept gifts from other males on white day, even Ludwig and Felicanio. Although what really hurt was how oblivious she was to theirs and my own advances.

So I did not try to keep in contact with her. I talked to her when she called me and saw her when our mutual friends had a get together. Nothing more, but this didn't stop how I felt. So one day I stopped taking her calls and only went to events when I knew that she would not attend.

It worked for a year. I didn't see her and I had a girlfriend named Meimei for some time. Then something changed. I was at the store buying groceries for the weeks ahead, when I saw her.

At first I didn't recognize her, Her hair was now midneck and she wore a purple ribbon in her hair. Her body matured only a little. When I looked at her again I saw in horror, the clean white bandages around her neck and wrists. When she turned my way I could see the dark circles under her eyes, but when our eyes met they seemed to vanish and her eyes shinned so brilliantly. The corners of her mouth turned upward in a smile, and I returned it, my heart racing.

We went to a café to catch up with each other. I told her about my girlfriend, she smiled though it did not reach her eyes. When I asked about the bandages she sighed, and told me the story.

Two girls from her old middle school that bullied her saw her and decided to relive the old days. They grabbed her by the wrists and whenever she struggled they would dig their long nail into her wrists making them bleed. Then they set her hair on fire. Luckily a store owner saw this and call the ambulance while her son grabbed a hose stopping the fire. Her neck and body weren't burned to badly and the doctors said that if she took care of herself that the scars would fade with time.

As we continued to talk an unfamiliar male voice called out Lilli's name. We turned to see a man around our age with brown hair, dark skin and green eyes. He was tall and had a cat on his shoulder. His Japanese though clear was spoken with a Greek accent making him sound incredibly sexy.

Lilli smiled at him and greeted him. She introduced us, me as her friend Kiku, it still hurt to be called her friend. He glanced over at me curiously before giving Lilli his full attention. I learned hat he was Heracles and he was the one that saved Lilli.

When I went home that night, after Heracles and I escorted Lilli home, I fell on my bed with tears in my eyes. My hand clutched my chest where my heart was. 'Why,' I asked myself, 'Why does it still hurt?'

After that day I broke up with Meimei and started to spend time with Lilli again.

Two more years later I was trying to start my own business. A store that sold not only Cosplay but traditional Japanese clothing. I had gotten the loan and Lilli was helping make the clothing.

On opening day, I planned to have three couples in Cosplay. A Lolita couple, a school love couple and war time love couple. Our friend Feliks had volunteered himself along with his boyfriend Toris for the Lolita couple while Ludwig and Felicanio agreed to be the high school couple. That left one couple left.

The wartime couple was supposed to be a Japanese woman with a European solider. The woman would wear a kimono and the man a military uniform.

The problem was that I couldn't find anyone to be either one of the people in the couple. I asked everyone I knew, male and female, and all had refused. Then Feliks suggested that I be the Japanese woman, everyone agreed including Lilli. She said that I would be very pretty. When I heard her say this, I made up my mind to do it.

We still couldn't find the right guy or any guy to be the solider. As opening day became closer and closer my hopes of finding someone a person to play the part were fading. Lilli said that she knew someone and not to worry. On opening day when we were all getting ready, except for Lilli and the guy playing the solider, whom I have yet to meet.

Felicanio was wearing a long brown wig which he put into a ponytail. He colored his lips a light pink while wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. He, like Feliks and I, was also wearing a stuffed bra.

Ludwig was wearing black pants and shoes with a white short sleeve button up shirt. His hair was slicked back in it's usual style and her held a typical Japanese school bag.

Feliks was wearing a ruffled, black dress that came to his knees, with long white bell shaped sleeves. He wore black gloves and plat form boots. While he was putting on his lip gloss, Toris was getting his hair ready with a black bow.

Toris was in a Victorian Esq. black suit with a grey vest underneath and a white shirt under that. He wore matching black pants and boots. He also had cravat tied around his neck and a top hat placed on his head.

I looked over my own appearance. I was wearing traditional sandal and socks on my feet. My kimono was light blue with white flowers and a white obi. My face was covered with a dusting of white makeup. My lips were ruby red and blue eye shadow. I couldn't much with my hair, so with a few berets I clipped half of it back.. I stood there for a minute looking at myself until, from the mirror, I saw a feminine looking man looking at me.

He was wearing an old fashioned(around the time period of WWII) Swiss uniform that was dark green. He had on his feet shiny black combat boots and on his head was a white baret. His hair was a light blond and cut chin length in a messy bob. His eyes were a shining green. I felt myself blush when I looked at him, he was only an inch or two taller then I was. I realized that this must be Lilli's friend.

I was going to introduce myself when I looked at the time. It was three minutes to opening and we still had to get a the sign ready. Customers were already there when we came to the front. Ludwig went to the door and ushered them in. The majority of them were females with some males. Throughout the day I felt lustful stares come from both gender were directed at me, my friends and the solider beside me.

At one point during the day, a familiar blonde came in. Francis Bonnefey was my senpai in high school and was often caught groping people of both genders that he found actracive. Upon seeing me he strutted over with a flirty smile. After a minute of flirting coming from him, he put his hands around my waist and was leaning in for a kiss. Blushing, I looked around for help and then saw a hand gun pointed at Francis-san's temple being held by a black leather clad hand.

Fracis-san stopped and looked at the solider as well did I. What we saw frightened both of us. In the soldier's eyes, there was jealousy and anger flaring. He had a look that screamed 'Take your hands off my Girl'. Francis tried laughing it off but then immdeatly ran away in fear.

Blushing even harder, I bowed to Solider-san and thanked him. He sent me a smile and I stood there amazed. His smile made my heart beat speed up insanely and sent heat through out my body, just like Lilli's did.

For the rest of the day I avoided Solider-san just in case he smiled at me again. At the end of the day Felicanio jump on a chair, and talking in a very voice caught everyone's attention, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Since the store is closing the couple want to say good bye to each other with a kiss." Then the Italin jumped off and skipped to Ludwig smiling. My eyes went wide as my cheeks heated up. I had forgotten about this portion and all of the customers had taken out their cameras.

First up was Felicanio and Ludwig. Ludwig just had to kiss Feliciano on the cheek. Even though it seemed so innocent the German man blushed so hard as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

Next was Toris and Feliks. Toris went on the floor with one knee and held his hat to his chest. Feliks held out his hand and Toris took it, and pressed his lips to the cloth covered hand. They looked like the perfect picture of a proper couple.

Finally it was Solider-san's and my turn. Our kiss was to be a passionate meeting of the lips. Nervously I turned to face him, I looked into his green eyes and suddenly I wasn't afraid. It felt like I was staring into Lilli's eyes. I felt solider-san wrap his arms around my waist and clash his mouth against mine. I opened my mouth and felt his warm tongue come inside my mouth. I moaned pleasure as we melded perfectly together, our air becoming each other's. We finally separated when our oxygen was depleted. I looked into his eyes in them I saw happiness and love.

Then Heracles came in. "Lilli!" He yelled waving we both turned our heads to him, he was looking at Solider-san, "Time to go!" I looked up at Lilli who nodded at him.

"Good-bye Kiku. I have to go." Her lip moved now colored red because of my lipstick. I stopped her and with my thumb wiped it away.

"I love you" I said, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"I love you too" we kissed again before she left. My heart, for once, didn't hurt.

**END**

NotaPunk; Okay at the end when Lilli is taller then Kiku, it's because she was wearing combat boot and lifts. That's all I have to say and please review!


End file.
